A dangerous case
by bleedforyou
Summary: "I love you." 3 simple words... oneshot. slash. fluff. harydraco. ewe.


**Title:**A Dangerous Case  
**Author:****bleedforyou1****  
****Pairing:**Harry/Draco  
**Rating:**Light R (because of Draco's naughty suggestions)  
**Beta:****vanessawolfie****  
****Summary:**When Harry gets caught up at work, he is surprised when his lover sends him an...interesting letter.  
**Word count:**652  
**Warnings:**slash. fluff. naughty letter?

Harry sighed, rubbing his fingers into his tired, scratchy eyes. Merlin, he needed sleep. Or a shag. Or a shag then a long night of sleep, followed by more shagging.

He and Ron had been at the office for 20 hours straight, interrogating a criminal who was suspected of illegal drug trades and human trafficking. Not only was it their job to get a confession, but the man had taken some sort of potion that countered Veritaserum. It was impossible to get the truth of him.

The potion _finally_ wore off after 16 hours of sitting around and waiting, in which Kingsley wouldn't allow them to keep their eyes off the bastard. He was highly dangerous, Harry knew, but not worth losing quality at-home time for. Once the potion was gone, they finally gave him Veritaserum, and now Harry and Ron were stuck dealing with the resulting paperwork of the man's confession.

"I hate being an Auror sometimes," Ron muttered over from his side of the room. Harry nodded in agreement and took a long swig from his cup of coffee that was now ice-cold.

"Just a few more packets of parchment and we'll be home," Harry mumbled, starting on the next batch of paperwork.

Ten minutes later, a black eagle flew into his office.

"Oh Merlin," Harry said nervously, picking up the letter that was dropped onto his desk.

"What?" Ron asked, looking up, most likely grateful for a distraction.

"It's Draco's eagle. I told him everything, and he's probably replying with some snarky reply about 'not bothering to come home at all'. He can be so harsh sometimes," Harry sighed, rolling open the letter.

"Nah mate, you know you love the git. Personally, _I_don't know why you do, but you definitely do."

After three years of being with Draco, Harry _knew_ he loved the git. _Sometimes_ though, Draco could really get under his skin.

"Well, I can grin and bear it," Harry chuckled, opening up the letter in nervous anticipation.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry to hear about everything that's going on over there…it sounds truly awful. I know it's really tough right now, but baby, don't worry—when you get home, there'll be a cup of hot coffee and a soft, warm bed to rest on. If it's not rest you need, I'm happy to help in other areas of bed-routine as well._

_Would you like that, love? After all that paperwork and rubbish? Would you like me to give you a well-oiled massage? Then use the oil for something…else?_

_Or maybe after dealing with such a bastard, you need a little rough love? I can do that as well, baby, you know I can._

_Kiss you on the neck, bite you…. Pull your hair, trace your spine… Hold you down, use my tongue… Make you moan… I won't stop until your shaking._

_Awaiting your safe arrival back into my arms,_

_Draco_

_P.S. I'm prepared as well, if this letter makes you...eager._

Harry sat in his chair for a moment before summoning his cloak.

"Harry? What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked worriedly, watching as his friends rushed to put his cloak and gloves on.

"I have to go…tell Kingsley it was an emergency."

"Merlin, is it Draco? Is he okay?"

"He's perfect. I, however, have come down with a dangerous case of the dragon pox. I'll be out for a week, yeah?" Harry grinned.

Ron smirked, shaking his head. "You bastard, leaving me alone through all this paperwork so that you can go play with your boyfriend."

"I let you use that excuse last month! When Hermione booked the trip to Venezaula for your anniversary?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Right," Ron sighed. "I knew that'd come back and bite me in the arse. Have fun then. And when Kingsley Floo's, have the decency to _act_ sick, yeah?"

"You got it!"

Harry practically _ran_home, eager to hold Draco to his promises.


End file.
